Accessing on-line reviews of a business entity has become increasing popular for potential customers of the business entity. The on-line reviews allow the potential customers to learn information about the business entity such as the level of service and the quality of products offered by the business entity. This information may in turn help the potential customers determine if they desire to purchase the services and the products of the business entity.
On-line reviews, however, have some drawbacks that limit their effectiveness to the potential customers. For example, an on-line review of a particular business entity may be non-existent or may be incomplete. Further, in some cases existing on-line reviews may have been written by the owners or employees of the business entity and may thus include information that does not truly reflect the level of service and the quality of products offered by the business entity and does not reflect the opinion of actual customers of the business entity.